Festivals
Throughout the year, there are eight distinct occasions that call for the player's attention. Some are competitions. Others are just for hanging around and talking to people. Others are spectacles to be witnessed with others, like a theatrical performance or the first sunrise of a new yearBlogspot Townspeople will inform you about an upcoming festival (usually a day before) and will remind you the specifics: Time, place etc, so you don't have to worry about constantly checking for an upcoming event or accidentally skipping one. Spring Chicken Festival Spring 8th, Town Square If you have one, you can submit it and hope for the best: The best chicken of the year produces Golden Eggs! If you don't have any chicken or you don't want to submit one, you can still drop by and chat with the townsfolk. Archery Contest Spring 28th, Town Square As you might know by now, aside from farming, the game also has combat. players can also equip a bow and arrows and shoot at things from a distance. The charge mechanic for a bow is similar to any other "melee" tool; the more you pull it, the more range and power the arrow will have. So! Here we are, at the archery contest! You can either watch others take their shots against moving targets, or you can participate yourself. The first time you participate you will be given a bow, which you can keep afterwards, beside any other prizes! Summer Lake Party Summer 16: 13:00 - 16:00. Picnic Area. Sometime people just like to get together, relax, talk, eat and drink. This is what the Summer Lake Party is about. Next to the waterfall, you will find lots of folks to socialize with. Oh, and if you particularly like a certain person, it's time to make a move! Horse Race Summer 28th, Town square You can either bet on other horses and watch the race as a spectator (and possibly gain a lot of money), or you can participate and race against others! The question is, how well have you been training your horse to endure running long distances? Fall Cooking Contest Fall 7 Town square. Time to put those 100+ recipes you can learn to good use! If you think you have a shot at gastronomical glory, you can pit yourself against the best cooks in town. Usually Penny, the diner owner, wins every year. Can you topple her? Winter Animal Festival Much like the Chicken Festival, the Animal Festival allows you to submit any barn animal, be it a cow or a sheep! Winning animals give Golden variations of their respective produce, however keeping an animal at top happiness to win the contest requires a certain amount of devotion from the player. Theater Man Performances This is a three part "festival". The mysterious Theater Man appears every winter at the hotel. On the 5th, 15th and 25th day of Winter, he does three different performances at the hotel showroom. Who is he? How does he do all that weird magical stuff on the scene? And how does he know so many things about events that happened or have yet to come? New Year Sunrise Winter 30: Mountain Top The last night of every year, everybody gathers at the mountain summit to watch the sun of the new year rise. Category:Activities